British Naval Special Forces
Overview His Majesty's British Naval Special Force are the naval special forces of the United Kingdom. The operational capabilities of the BNSF are elite and the BNSF has the additional training and equipment to lead in the maritime, amphibious and riverine environments as well as typical land engagements. The unit comes under the operational command of HQ Director Special Forces (DSF). Our Duty Neutralizing threats. Defusing bombs. Doing anything from rescuing people in distress to salvaging vital equipment from treacherous depths. Whatever the specifics, members of the Naval Special Forces (NSF) community take on the most impossible missions and the most elusive targets. Conducting clandestine missions behind enemy lines. Capturing enemy targets and intelligence against seemingly impossible odds. Bringing a threatening act of sea piracy to resolution in the blink of an eye. When they say “We will not banish without a fight,” it’s a motto backed by legendary achievements. As our leaders say, you have to kill a special forces member to stop them. Director Special Forces Director Special Forces is a senior role within the British Ministry of Defence and the professional head of the United Kingdom Special Forces. As Director, the incumbent is responsible for the provision of Special Forces capability to MoD, Commands the UK Special Forces Group, and holds Operational Command for discrete Special Forces operations. The DSF has since 1748 held the rank of Lieutenant-General. Where To Enlist British Naval Special Forces is a highly demanding and rigorous organisation and it's members are literally the 'best of the best'. Therefore we do not have an official 'application' process, potential special forces are selected from normal British Army and Royal Marine regiments by the Director Special Forces or the Secretary at War. These candidates are observed for a number of key things: *Utter Loyalty to Britain and King George. *High level of physical and mental fitness. *The ability to remain calm and concentrate in physically and mentally demanding environments. *The ability to go above and beyond the call of duty at risk of your own life. Requirements *You must be above level 20. *You must pass special warfare training/boot camp. *Be ready to die for your country. Bootcamp/Training Every applicant must have three weeks in training before being enlisted in the battlefield or being classified as a special forces operative. All training is held at the NSF Training Headquarters. First Phase Of SW/SF ( Special Warfare/Special Forces ) Training *You will immediately swim an obstacle course around the whole island near below freezing temperature, for the naval phase. All who fail this course will be taken out of bootcamp. *For the military/land operated training, applicants must be able to sustain and maintain an obstacle course when smoke grenades are at disposal. Second Phase Of SW/SF ( Special Warfare/Special Forces ) Training *You will be tested and quizzed on your knowing of all the naval commands on war ships, or simple light ships that are used for reconnaissance missions. For example, you must know what, " port side " and, " starboard side " mean. *For the land segment you must be able to fire musket/bayonet rounds at precise timing your commander gives to you, one single man off on timing results in failure. You must also know the musket/bayonet line commands, such as, Shoulder Arms ( Take your weapon out ), Present ( Aim ), fire, and Stow Arms ( put your weapon away ). Third Phase ''Of SW/SF ( Special Warfare/Special Forces ) Training'' *This phase decides who make makes the special forces. *For the people that make this elite team, they must explain why they want to devote their lives in dangerous missions, and why they even wanted to join. ( YOU MUST HAVE A GOOD REASON ) *Graduation ceremony will be held, parents are more then welcome to come. There is way more training, this is just a glimse of what we do. Ranking System *Note* The NSF requires you to start fresh. Your previous rank or current rank in the regular army/navy will not be accepted. If you are a sergeant in the army, you would start as a private in the special forces. ''Notable Members'' #Minister of Warfare Sven Daggersteel #Lieutenant-General Richard Venables, Director of Special Forces #''All other members are strictly classified for security reasons.'' Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy Category:List of Battles